


Prom Date

by fallingstarsinthesky



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingstarsinthesky/pseuds/fallingstarsinthesky
Summary: joe had spent all year pining after rami, but prom was coming up in a month and he knew he needed to act. he was going to ask rami malek to the prom.





	Prom Date

joe looked down the hallway nervously. he had gotten a bathroom pass to leave math class, but he didn’t intend to go to the bathroom. he had a plan.

he was going to ask rami malek to the prom.

joe had had a crush on rami for years. rami was a year older than him, a senior this year. joe knew that this was the last chance he had to confess his crush and ask rami on a date. rami would be off to college next year and joe would probably never see him again.

unless he asked him on a date.

they knew each other already. kind of. they were both in drama club together and they had hung out after shows. they had some friends in common, so they were part of the same friend group but just not friends themselves.

joe had spent all year pining after rami, but prom was coming up in a month and he knew he needed to act.

he spent hours last night writing the perfect note. he could have texted or asked rami in person, but he doesn’t think he could have dealt with either option if rami rejected him. he also doesn’t know if he could have worked up the courage to ask rami in person. so instead he wrote a note that read:

_i’ve had a crush on you for years. i don’t know if you could ever think of me that way, but i was hoping you’d go to prom with me? - joe_

joe folded the note and closed his eyes, slipping the note into rami’s locker before he could talk himself out of it. he touched the door of locker number 89 and hoped rami would find his note and give him an answer soon. he made it back to math class right as the bell rang. ben met him at the door.

“you do it?” he asked.

joe nodded. “i did, now i just have to wait for his answer”

ben slapped him on the back. “he’s going to say yes”

“i hope so”

joe spent the rest of the day worrying about it. he hadn’t seen rami all day and it was setting his nerves on edge.

he expected rami to acknowledge him at drama rehearsals after school but rami just gave him his normal friendly smile and didn’t say anything about it. joe hoped this wasn’t rami’s way of letting him down easy. maybe rami just hadn’t seen the note yet.

“calm down” gwil said halfway through rehearsal.

“i am calm!” joe said.

gwil rolled his eyes. “ben told me you put your note in rami’s locker. don’t worry, he’ll say yes.”

joe wasn’t so sure, despite what ben and gwil kept telling him. he went over to rami once rehearsal was done, smiling at him when rami noticed he was standing nearby.

“hey rami” joe said.

“hey joe, what’s up?” rami asked.

joe shrugged and tried to play it cool. they started gathering up their books and backpack so they could head out into the hallway. joe walked with rami to his locker, his heart starting to beat faster when rami opened his locker. 

he looked into rami’s locker but he couldn’t see his note. maybe rami had shoved it into his backpack to read later?

“not much. have you seen all the posters they started putting up for prom today?”

at that rami looked sad. “yeah” he said. “someone asked sami to go as their date today.”

“oh?” joe asked.

rami looked at him closely, something wistful on his face. “i’m happy for him but i was surprised. kind of disappointed too.”

“why disappointed?”

rami looked away, biting down on his lip. “i might have a crush on the person who asked him. now i know i have no choice with them.”

joe felt his heart plummet into his stomach. rami had a crush on someone? if rami had a crush on someone else that meant he’d never even consider joe as his date. 

“that sucks, i’m sorry” joe said.

he watched as rami put the rest of his books in his bag and closed the locker door. joe looked at it and realized with growing horror that rami’s locker was number 88. 

he put his note in the wrong locker. he had no idea who the locker belonged to.

“fuck” joe said.

“what’s wrong?” rami asked, concerned.

“Nothing” joe said. he felt his palms getting sweaty. “just realized something i forgot to do. or have to go. or, um, there’s stuff that needs to happen.”

rami stared at him. “you’re acting weird.”

joe laughed a little too loudly. “just anxious to get out of this building and start the weekend, you know?”

rami smiled at that and punched him in the arm. “let’s get out of here then. sami’s waiting outside. he can give you a ride home if you want.”

“sure” joe said even though he didn’t know whether he could stand being in the same car with rami. not when he was having a mini panic attack over his locker situation.

sami was leaning against the car when they got outside, looking impossibly cool. joe waved at him.

sami, to his surprise, frowned. he took off his sunglasses and looked between rami and joe. rami looked sad again and gestured to the car. 

“i’ll wait in the car” he said.

joe watched him get in and shut the door before he turned to look at sami. “what’s going on?” he asked, confused.

“we need to talk, joe” sami said.

sami reached down for the backpack on the ground, and opened it, pulling out a folded sheet of paper. sami handed it to him, looking awkward.

“i got your note. you’re a nice guy, but i’m sorry that i don’t feel that way about you. i hope you understand why i can’t go to prom with you.” sami looked into the car where rami was sitting and frowned. “there’s also rami…”

“oh my god” joe said, interrupting him.

“look, i’m sorry, i know this isn’t what you wanted to hear.”

joe barely heard his word before he grabbed sami and pulled him into a hug. “i’m so glad it was your locker” he said.

“uh what?” sami asked, confused.

joe broke away from his hug, grinning widely. he was so relieved. “the note wasn’t for you. i realized i put it in the wrong locker and i was freaking out because i had no idea who might have gotten it.”

“if it wasn’t meant for me then who?” sami asked.

“it was meant for rami” joe said.

sami started smiling at that and he shook his head. “well that’s a relief.”

joe grabbed the note from sami’s hand and started banging on the window of the car. rami startled and looked up at him like he was crazy. as soon as he opened the door, joe shoved the note at him.

“this is for you” joe said eagerly.

rami opened the note, his eyes growing wide as he read it. “are you sure? you didn’t mean to ask sami?”

joe shook his head. “no i’m just stupid and put it in the wrong locker.”

he remembered then what rami had said about having a crush on the person who he thought had asked sami to prom.

“so will you go to prom with me?” joe asked.

“yes” rami said, smiling so widely. “i was going to ask you. i’ve had a crush on you for a long time”

joe felt his own smile grow. “yeah?”

“yeah” rami said. he reached out to take joe’s hand in his, smiling down. “i’d be happy to go to prom with you.”

joe felt like his heart was about to burst.

behind them sami cleared his throat. “this would have been so much easier if you had just texted him” sami said.

joe shrugged. “i thought he wouldn’t say yes”

rami smiled up at him. “i would have said yes”

“of course he would have said yes” sami said, rolling his eyes.

joe smiles back at rami. he’s so happy right now. “i know that now”

he knows he could have made this easier and saved himself from all the panic and a potential heart attack. but he thinks this will make a good story to tell one day. and whatever the outcome, he’s going to prom with rami. nothing can get better than that.


End file.
